Popcorn
by CrimsonOpaque
Summary: Klaine one shot: A quiet movie night takes a turn for the better at the Hummel household.


"Put the remote _down,_ Anderson!"

"But...but... _Batman!"_

"Batman has nothing on Captain von Trapp!"

"Kurt, you've seen '_The Sound Of Music'_ at least 50 times...in the last month!"

"My T.V, my rules. Now, _hand me the controller!"_

"Come and get it".

Blaine looked up from his position sprawled on the couch to find his boyfriend glaring at him from the doorway, hands planted firmly on his hips.

Instead of cowering at the sight, Blaine simply gave Kurt one slow and deliberate wink.

A soft blush lit up Kurt's face, which he tried desperately to ignore in favour of his grumpy facade.

"I'm going to get popcorn, and I expect to hear the sweet melody of _'The Hills are Alive'_ when I return...or there'll be trouble!"

Blaine simply laughed to himself as Kurt strut out of the room.

When the unmistakable popping noise resounded through the halls, and the warm buttery scent of popcorn began to fill the house, Blaine kicked off his shoes, peeled off his vest and bowtie, undid the first three buttons of his shirt, and nestled himself comfortably into position on the couch.

He was ready to attack as soon as Kurt re-emerged with the large bowl of yellowy goodness.

"Please, baby. _Please_ can we watch Batman?"

Kurt almost dropped the bowl at the sight that greeted him.

Blaine lay below him on the couch, the beginning of his clothing scattered on the floor at his feet. His shirt was untucked, and unbuttoned just enough that Kurt could see his toned collar bones poking out from underneath it. His hands were behind his head, arms tensed so that Kurt could make out the shape of the well defined tendons straining against his shirt sleeves.

Just looking at Blaine caused Kurt's heart to kick up a notch, but it was the expression on his boyfriend's face that really gave him butterflies.

From his upside down vantage lying on the couch, Blaine stared beseechingly up at Kurt. His amber eyes burned imploringly into Kurt's soul, his dark lashes painfully obvious every time he blinked.

Blaine knew he had Kurt exactly where he wanted him.

He knew how it would go down; Kurt would grumble a bit, Blaine would kiss him for a while, and then they'd both snuggle in to watch the movie of Blaine's choosing, Kurt vowing that he'd "get him next time".

It's what happened every Friday night.

What Blaine was not anticipating however, was what happened next.

So quickly Blaine barely even registered what was happening, Kurt positioned the monster bowl of popcorn precariously on the coffee table, and launched himself on top of his boyfriend.

Blaine let out a soft "oomph!" as Kurt settled his weight comfortably, elbows resting either side of Blaine's shoulders, effectively pinning him to the couch.

"Hi!" Blaine said flirtatiously. "This is unexpected".

Kurt rolled his eyes.

"It was the eyelashes," he explained fastidiously.

"The eyelashes?" Blaine laughed questioningly.

"I can't resist your eyelashes, and I couldn't see them properly from up there, so I wanted to get a better look".

"And did you get what you came for?" Blaine asked, keeping up his flirty manner.

"Definitely" Kurt sighed, mesmerised by the way Blaine's dark lashes brushed his cheeks ever so lightly every time he looked down.

Without even thinking about it, simply because it as the most natural thing in the world, and Blaine looked so beautiful lying there underneath him, Kurt ducked his head and gently pressed his lips to his boyfriend's.

Of course, Blaine responded accordingly.

Raising himself up slightly on his own elbows, he answered Kurt's kiss with building enthusiasm.

What began as delicate and gentle was slowly turning greedy and passionate, as a week of school restricted appropriateness dissipated.

Their lips moulded together, a perfect combination of softness and fervour.

Hungrily, Kurt traced his mouth over Blaine's chin and down his neck, coming to rest at his favourite place by his collar bone.

Gasping slightly at the sensation, Blaine knotted his fingers in Kurt's tousled hair, and twined his calves around Kurt's own, locking him in closer.

Despite his determination, Blaine still needed some assistance from Kurt to remove his layered shirt, and then it was lying on the floor. He scraped his fingers gently down Kurt's beautifully exposed, pale back, shivering slightly as he watched the muscles tense under his touch.

Skilfully, Kurt plucked at Blaine's buttons, and then both boys were shirtless.

Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt, and dragged him down, sighing at the feeling of skin on skin contact.

Gently, he traced his fingers across Kurt's ribcage, earning a noise from his boyfriend that made his insides burn, and then Kurt was kissing him passionately again.

Laughing between kisses, the boys rearranged themselves so that Kurt was lying underneath Blaine, managing to knock the bowl of popcorn off its perch in the process, spilling the entire contents all over the floor.

"You have nice eyelashes too" Blaine mumbled through a kiss, when their laughter had died down.

Kurt couldn't respond through the simpering sound escaping his throat as Blaine gently ran his fingertips across his chest.

The temperature within the room increased with the pace of the kissing, and when Kurt bit his bottom lip lightly, Blaine felt himself grow hard beneath the denim

He let out a soft groan as he felt Kurt harden in response.

"Still want to watch Batman?" Kurt panted.

"Maybe...Maybe next week" Blaine choked out, as he felt Kurt's fingers fumbling with his belt buckle.

Kurt laughed wickedly, and it suddenly dawned on Blaine.

"This was your plan all along!"

Kurt's only answer was a drawn out, deliberate wink.

"Are you complaining?" Kurt questioned, raising his eyebrow in a ridiculously seductive way.

Blaine's only answer was to reach for Kurt's belt, too.

* * *

**Hate it? Love it? Improve it? Pleaseeee review, and I'll love you forever! **


End file.
